


Rings

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 2am [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Drinking, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: When Balthazar stops by for a drink, he asks Dean and Cas about their marriage. He's not asking the right person though.





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt from ladylilithprime on tumblr: "Prompt: an angel (any angel you like, up to and including alt!Michael) is teasing/mocking Dean about being married to Castiel. Castiel, upon being asked to clarify, is quick to assure Dean they are not married "because I am married to Sam". Cue fallout."

Castiel was sat at a small kitchen table, one leg pressed against Dean’s and the other just grazing Balthazar. His older brother had insisted that they had a good catch up, which actually meant drinking but Cas was okay with it. All his favourite people were together, what was there to be sad about?

Balthazar poured everyone another round of drinks. Sam was taking slow sips, watching as the rest of them downed shot after shot.

“So, Cas, how are you and Deano doing?” Balthazar asked. Both Dean and Cas turned to Balthazar in surprise. There was a fire in Balthazar’s eyes as he stared back at them. There was an awkward minute silence in the room. Cas wasn’t quite sure if he was understanding what his brother meant. “How’s married life treating you both? I mean I’ve known Castiel since he was a fledgling, I know how difficult he is to be around, but I presume Dean’s worse.” Oh, so Cas did understand what Balthazar meant.

Dean didn’t have time to protest what Balthazar had said before Castiel jumped in.

“I think you are holding the wrong end of the stick,” he said. Dean let out a little snicker, but Cas ignored him.

“This is what I mean,” Balthazar rolled his eyes. “How you’ve spent your life watching humans and you still get common phrases wrong is beyond me. I don’t know how you two ever got together.”

Sam was sat on the other side of the table. He’d abandoned his glass, still half full with lukewarm whiskey. Every time Balthazar spoke, and every time Cas leant away from his brother and into Dean, Sam seemed to shrink a little more into his chair.

“They’re not together,” he bit out. A snort came from where Balthazar was sat. He clapped his hand down on Sam’s shoulder.

“Of course they are! You’re telling me that you haven’t seen them eye fucking across the table, like ever?” Sam shied away from Balthazar’s touch. His eyes met Cas’ and he looked so defeated, like a kicked puppy. Cas clenched his jaw. As much as he loved his brother, Cas had no patience for Balthazar’s teasing - especially if it was making Sam uncomfortable.

“Balthazar, stop.”

“Why, are you scared I’m going to upset your husband?” Balthazar asked. He poured himself a drink, then offered the bottle to Dean.

“No, I know you’re upsetting my husband,” Cas said. Dean, mid drink, began to splutter.

“Uh Cas, we’re not married,” Dean frowned. The bottle was back on the table, and Cas took it away from them all. Without it blocking his view, he could see Sam’s glassy eyes. 

“Not you, Dean. Sam, Sam is upset.”

Balthazar and Dean turned to look at Sam who was sat silent on his side of the table. Their jaws hung open, trying to comprehend what Cas has said. It didn’t really matter, Castiel reached out across the table and took Sam’s hand. He seemed grateful for it, clinging to Cas for dear life.

“Hold up - you and Sam are married?” Dean questioned. Cas held up his hand, a gold band sat at the bottom of his ring finger. There was a matching one on Sam’s, and Dean frowned. “Married? Married? Aren’t you supposed to like ask my permission or something?”

“You’re not my Dad, Dean,” Sam said. “And anyway, we did tell you. Right before the fight with Lucifer.”

“I thought you were joking!”

Balthazar was howling with laughter, slapping his knee as he watch Dean’s face. It was kind of funny, Cas supposed. He’d never seen Dean look so offended in all of the years that he’d known him. Even Sam was smiling, holding back a fit of giggles. When Dean shot him a glare, he started fake coughing.

“So you’re telling me,” Balthazar said, once the laughs had died down, “that instead of Deano, you’ve been dating this hot piece of ass.” A blush appeared on Sam’s face as Balthazar clapped a hand on his thigh.

Cas nodded.

“Well, you had better taste then I thought, little brother!”

Dean tried to splutter out some sort of protest, but he was still stuck on the fact they were married. How he’d missed them holding hands and sharing beds, Cas would never know. Sam seemed happy though, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> If you want a prompt filled, my tumblr is [here!](https://benevolentsam.tumblr.com) Feel free to drop me a message!


End file.
